mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Battlerock Galaxy
The Battlerock Galaxy is a galaxy in the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. Like the Space Junk Galaxy, it has a futuristic theme. The galaxy contains many floating metallic saucers and planet-sized rocks with Cannons. This galaxy itself is a huge rock referred to as "the Battlerock" studded with cannons that occasionally fire when Mario draws near, and the inside contains many technical contraptions. Many robots and Bob-ombs appear in this galaxy. This galaxy also contains an area where three Lumas are trapped. Topmaniac is the boss of the galaxy. Mario can access this galaxy if he has 12 Power Stars in his possession. This includes the Grand Stars from the Gateway Galaxy and Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor. Missions Battlerock Barrage Mario begins on a small disc-shaped platform near four other similar platforms in space. His first task is to collect the five blue Star Chips on these platforms. After Mario collects the Star Chips will cause a set of Pull Stars to form a path that leads Mario to a Launch Star. Mario will land on another small platform and must bounce on an enemy to reach a higher platform. The player will have to Star Spin on a blue screw on this platform to make it move. Mario will have to dodge the cannon blasts and electric walls as the platform moves, and Mario can run on the underside if necessary. When the platform stops, Mario can jump onto the platform that contains a Power Star in a cage. He must lure one of the nearby heat-seeking Bullet Bills into the cage and grab the Star. Breaking into the Battlerock Mario begins this level on the same set of small platforms. One platform contains a never ending supply of Bob-ombs, and another has a cage with a Launch Star, so Mario must throw a Bob-omb at the cage to free the Launch Star. Mario will launch onto a Chain Chomp-infested planet that contains a cage with a Luma, a cage with a Rainbow Star, and a Bob-omb supply. Mario will have to use the Bob-ombs to break open the Luma's cage, and the Luma will transform into a Sling Star. This will sling Mario into a Launch Star, which sends him into a Pull Star minefield. Mario will have to carefully avoid the mines while using the Pull Stars to reach the Launch Star. The next room contains cannons encased in glass on both ends and a Luma encased in glass floating in the center. Mario will have to use a Bob-omb to free the cannon. Then Mario should jump into the cannon, and will have to aim for the moving glass chunk. Mario will have to hit it two times, which will free the Luma, who will turn into a Launch Star. The Launch Star will send Mario to a place with a Bob-omb supply and a cannon in a case. The player will have to free the cannon and jump in. The Power Star is circled by moving platforms, so Mario will have to aim carefully and grab it. Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe Mario lands a small platform once more, this time surrounded by only two others. One platform has a Rocky Wrench with a Pull Star near it. Mario will use the Pull Stars to reach another platform, and then he should use the Sling Star to reach a moving platform. This platform moves through a minefield, so Mario will have to dodge all the mines and use the Launch Star at the end. The next platform contains a Luma trapped by an electrical barrier and a red Topman. Mario will have to Star Spin the Topman into the electricity to free the Luma, who turns into a Launch Star. This will launch Mario into some platforms, one of which has a Warp Pipe. The Pipe sends Mario into a 2D area. The player will have to Star Spin next to the arrow to reverse gravity and go right while dodging the firebars and carefully navigating the spinning platforms above the lava. Mario will have to Star Spin next to the arrow to flip gravity again and start moving right. Mario should not jump or stand on top of the moving platforms, because if Mario enters the area of downwards gravity he will have to redo the previous section. Mario will have to fall upwards through the gap and run right while dodging the crushers. Next, Mario needs to bounce on the trampoline to reach a Warp Pipe, and then bounce on another trampoline to reach a Sling Star. This sends Mario into an elevator, and he will end up in a room with an electrical barrier and two Topmen. Mario will have to Star Spin both Topmen into the electricity to deactivate it and reach a Launch Star. Mario will be launched into the underside of a large platform with many electrical fields and Topmen. The player will have to ignore the Topmen and Mario needs to walk to the topside of the platform where a Luma Shop and Topmaniac await. After defeating Topmaniac, the player will earn a Star. Battlerock's Garbage Dump This is a hidden Power Star found on "Breaking into the Battlerock". Mario will have proceed as normal, but when Mario reaches the planet full of Chomps, Mario should talk to a nearby Hungry Luma. Mario will need to feed the Hungry Luma thirty Star Bits to transform him into a Launch Star that will send Mario to a platform full of garbage. The Gearmo on this planet will challenge Mario to use Bob-ombs to take out all the garbage in thirty seconds. The Bob-ombs take ten seconds to explode, so Mario will have to make sure they are placed well and that each one takes out three or four pieces of garbage. There are yellow circles on the ground which indicate the best positions for the bombs to be placed. The Gearmo will give Mario a Power Star for successfully completing this task. Topmaniac's Daredevil Run (Daredevil Comet in Orbit) This Power Star is accessible when a Daredevil Comet passes over the Battlerock Galaxy. Mario will begin on the underside of the large platform with Topmaniac. He will only have a maximum of one point of health, and he must reach and defeat Topmaniac. Purple Coins on the Battlerock (Purple Comet in Orbit) This Power Star is accessible when a Purple Comet passes over the Battlerock Galaxy. Mario will begin this level on the moving platform found in Battlerock Barrage. All of the Purple Coins are located on the path this platform takes, and Mario must collect them all while dodging cannonballs and electric walls. At the end of this path is a platform with a Gearmo. If Mario collected all one hundred purple coins, the player will have to talk to the Gearmo, the player will get a Power Star; if not, Mario will inexplicably lose a life. Even though there is no time limit, the Purple Comet theme plays. This also occurs in the Dreadnought Galaxy's purple comet mission. Luigi under the Saucer (Green Power Star) This Power Star is only accessible when Luigi sends Mario a letter with a picture of the Battlerock Galaxy. When Mario reaches the platform which normally holds the Power Star, it will not be there. The player needs to walk underneath the platform to discover a cage that is holding Luigi. Mario will have to lure a Bullet Bill over to this cage to free his brother, who will give Mario a Green Power Star. Planets Starting Planet This little planet is a saucer just like many of the other planets are. For more information, see below. Saucer Planets These discs have their own gravity, comprise the majority of the planets in the galaxy, and are scattered around. In the first mission, Battlerock Barrage, there are five Blue Star Chips that Mario must collect to create Pull Stars to lead to a Launch Star, which takes the player to the Moving Saucer. There is a ? Coin that creates several coins here. In the second mission, Breaking into the Battlerock, there are barriers that must be destroyed by Bob-ombs that come out of the dispensers. One barrier contains a Launch Star that takes Mario to the Molecule Planet. In the third mission, Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe, Mario must ride some of these saucers to make his way to a Launch Star, which take him to the Metal Bowl Planet. However, these saucer groups are in different places on Battlerock in each mission. Moving Saucer To get this saucer to move, Mario must use his spin on the bolt on top of it. It takes Mario through an area filled with cannons and some electrical barriers. Mario can collect a ? coin that makes Star Bits come out of two cannons. At the end of this section are the Big Saucers. Big Saucers There are two huge saucers here, each with some barriers that can only be broken by Bullet Bills, which are fired near the second big saucer. The Power Star is contained inside one of these barriers. On the Seventh mission, Luigi is trapped under one of these barriers, which have some poles next to the barrier, making it harder for the Bullet Bills to break the barrier. When Luigi is rescued, Mario gets a Green Power Star. These saucers have their own gravity due to their size. Minefield Area One lone saucer orbits the Battlerock, surrounded by a minefield. Using the Pull Star path, Mario has to navigate his way through the minefield to get to the Launch Star. Any Floating Mine that hits Mario will knock him back to the saucer, although Mario can recover from his fall shortly after getting hit. The minefield's size is about 150 metres. Topmaniac's Saucer Topmaniac makes his home on this saucer, which is how it got its name. This saucer is where Mario fights Topmaniac. It is filled with electrical barriers all over it. There are also some Spiky Topmen and Topmini here. When his stamina is drained completely, Topmaniac gives up a Power Star. It may actually be foreign to the galaxy, as it returns in the Dreadnought Galaxy, though the rails have their arrangement changed in between. Molecule Planet This Planet is featured in the Breaking Into The Battlerock mission. Hence its name, it is shaped like a molecule, and it has Chomps moving all around it. There are Bob-ombs here that destroy a barrier containing a Rainbow Star and a Luma. The Luma takes Mario to a spiky area, which has a Launch Star that goes to the Minefield Area. There is also a Hungry Luma that, when fed thirty Star Bits, creates a Launch Star to the Garbage Planet. The Battlerock This battle station is a giant rock with metal inside. Earlier in its history, it may have been a normal asteroid, but it was hollowed out and someone made a battle station inside its interior. Cannon Fleet Path While riding the big saucer, Mario travels through this area in Mission 1. It contains a great many cannons whose cannonballs can deal decent damage to their target. The Dreadnought Galaxy has a similar, albeit flatter, area. Break-in Point After making his way inside this area, Mario must use a Bob-Omb to destroy the barrier to the cannon. The player should then enter the cannon and aim for the Luma to free him, which could take two or three times (one if the player is experienced). When the Luma is freed from his prison, Mario can access a Launch Star to the Blast Missile. Gravity Corridor Mario should enter a pipe which takes him to an area where the gravity changes by Spinning some arrows. Mario has to go through a series of moving platforms before entering a pipe to the Barrier Chamber. Barrier Chamber This place has a Sling Star, which takes Mario to an area with Spiky Topmen, which the player must Spin them both into a barrier, thus disabling the barrier itself and taking Mario to a Launch Star, which takes the Player to Topmaniac's Saucer. Ammunition Depot This planet is filled with multiple piles of trash. Apparently, it is actually supposed to be the ammo depot for the Battlerock Galaxy (hence its name), which a lone Gearmo making his home on the planet grudgingly tells Mario after he lands here and asks him about the situation. If Mario successfully blows up all the trash on the planet with Bob-ombs within the allotted 30 seconds, the Gearmo rewards Mario with a Power Star. Mario does not lose a life if he fails to blow up the trash within the time limit. A similar planet appears in the Dreadnought Galaxy. Blast Missile Planet On this colorfully tiled missile, Mario has to bring a Bob-omb to the cannon on its tip, avoiding the electrical barriers. Then, the player must enter the cannon and aim carefully past the moving pieces of metal, so Mario can reach the Power Star. If the player misses, Mario falls back to the missile, provided he collides with an object before he goes past the blast line. Metal Bowl Planet This planet is a bowl made out of metal. It and the Gravity Corridor are the only missions where the player cannot walk around. Here, Mario must use his Star Spin to knock a Spiky Topman in to an electrical barrier, thereby breaking the barrier, and freeing a trapped Luma. The Luma, once freed from his prison, creates a Launch Star to the Gravity Corridor section of the Battlerock. Trivia *The entire Battlerock has collision, though it is not very accurate with the terrain. This can only be revealed via hacks as only a small portion is accessible. *This galaxy is one of two Galaxies to have two Secret Power Stars. However, the harder version, the Dreadnought Galaxy, has only one Secret Power Star. **Therefore, the Battlerock Galaxy and the Dusty Dune Galaxy have the most stars total, tied at 7. *Technically, Mario enters the Battlerock's interior twice. The first time, he enters the Break-In Point. The second time, he goes through the Gravity Corridor en route to the saucer Topmaniac pilots. de:Kampffelsen-Galaxie it:Galassia Sfera-Mania Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Galaxies Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Industrial-themed